Already Over?
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: Sakura walks in on Ino- her girlfriend of two years- and the blonde is cheating on her! when they break up, will Sakura live her life like she's always wanted, or is it Already Over? - -NO FLAMERS!- -
1. The Betrayal

**TITLE: Already Over?**

**PAIRING: SakuIno breakup/unknown for now**

**SUMMARY: Sakura walks in on Ino- her girlfriend of two years- and the blonde is cheating on her! when they break up, will Sakura live her life like she's always wanted, or is it Already Over?**

**RATING: T**

**AUTHORESS'S NOTE: I came up with this when I was listening to the song "Last Words" which is a perfect OroSaku song...heh, I know, I have wierd pairing likes and dislikes. SO, this'll be one of those stories that will NEVER happen in the real story... OHOHOHO!!!! did you see episode 213?! (SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT!) Menamaru- (his name means "Fermented Bamboo Shoots" btw) HAS A OCARINA! and he plays it like link! AHHHH! (is a total Zelda-geek) what's next!? Wolfos attacking a camp!? Ganondorf helping Orochimaru?! (runs around in circles) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!....(panting as she stops) alright, I'm done. had to get that out of me before I 'Sploded. X3 not that it hasn't happened before... ANYWHO, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own straight A's, so tell me HOW I could own Naruto? XD exactly. So, I DON'T OWN.**

* * *

"hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled out, as he dragged his boyfriend- the newly returned Uchiha Sasuke- down the street towards thier pink-haired teammate.

she turned and smiled at them, with a bouquet of flowers held in her hand as she waved. "Yo, Naruto! Sasuke! how are you two?" she asked pleasantly, and the two greeted her back.

"great, Sakura-chan! who're the flowers for?" the whiskered blonde asked, puzzled.

"these are for Ino-koi!" her features softened. "it's our two-year anniversary. I...I want to ask Tsunade-sama if I can marry Ino tomorrow..." her voice softened, and the two gave tiny smiles.

"that's great, Sakura." the Uchiha congradulated, nodding his approval.

she checked the position of the sun. "oh, I gotta go! it's almost time for our date and I'm picking her up! Ja Ne!" she waved, and then ran off.

she ran to Ino's apartment, and then entered the house, humming to herself. she opened the bedroom door quickly, without knocking, as the blonde and she had seen each other naked more than once, then smiled. "Konichiwa, Koiishi!" she called out, then froze as she saw Ino with a man, and she was impaled on his member. "what the hell is this?" she asked darkly, the flowers now nothing but crisps thanks to her angry chakra.

"S-Sakura!" Ino gasped out, then looked to the man beneath her. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm not... I love Mitimitzu." she nuzzled the man beneath her as he smirked. "I can't be with you any longer. I'm sorry."

Sakura stood there, her eyes shadowed and clenched fists glowing with chakra. "you bitch." she murmured. "I LOVED YOU! I WAS GOING TO MARRY YOU! I WAS GOING TO FUCKING BE WITH YOU FOR THE REST OF MY DAMNED LIFE, INO!" she suddenly exploded, and the blonde winced. "WAS EVERYTHING A LIE?! THE KISSES, THE SEX, THE LOVE I THOUGHT WE HAD?!" she had angry tears cascading down her face.

"Sakura...I-I..." Ino starteed but her voice died out.

"don't. you just broke the rest of my scarred heart into a million pieces, Yamanaka." the rosette said with malice and pain, and left.

Ino's eyes welled with tears. "what have I done?" she whispered to the man beneath her, as all she got as a reply was a soft kiss.

with the pinkette, she went storming to her apartment, fully bent on leaving the village, now that her last prominent tie was gone. she just couldn't take it anymore! her love...her now ex-girlfriend almost turned fiance had broken her heart, scarred it deep with claws of betrayal and hurt. her eyes let out bloody tears constantly, streaming down her pale face in red streaks.

she packed her belongings, and put on her outfit she knew she would need. long black pants tucked into black sandals, with black gear, all her weapons strapped everywhere, a black long-sleeved shirt under a black mesh tanktop with a black vest over that with the white Haruno symbol on the back. her hair put into a tail, her Hitiate on her forehead for once, and the genjutsu on her hip removed. under the clothing, the seals for Usui and Inner revealed, and her pupils were in a snake-like shape, the viridian green around them hard and unforgiving.

she knew where she would go. even though she had no clan or relatives laft at all, there was one man that had fully accepted her as his niece, and had helped her with Usui and Inner all through her childhood. his stange eyes and even stranger hair were fondly imprinted in her memory, as she zippered the pack shut. she threw it on her back, as she picked up the picture of Team Seven, and her lip curled. she threw it down, hearing the tinkling of glass.

the offer had been standing indefinately all her life, even before she had entered the Academy. her family had all left her when she was three, they had died because of Usui... they had abused her, and Usui considered Sakura her kit. and you don't mess with a kitsune-demon's kit. the man had found her along with his girl-pal, and they had taken her into thier lives and taken care of her, as well had a few others, until she had turned seven, then they had dropped her off in Konohagakure no Sato to go to the ninja Academy, as she had requested.

she now regretted them not teaching her more before she had left, but she had to become a real kunoichi.

she had promised herself, and the man who had taken her in as his niece. as she had taken him in as her uncle. even though they were not blood-related, they were the only family they had.

she looked at her now empty apartment, and hopped silently out the window. she was going to leave without a trace.

it was better for everyone that way.

* * *

**K.L.K- how was that? I think you all have a good idea on who the man and woman are, right? if you don't, you'll either be **

**surprised or dissapointed.**

**Sakura-...(glares) did I really have to flip out?**

**K.L.K- Hai. I'm pretty aloof myself to most people, but if that happened to me I'd probably open up a can of Chuck Norris Whoop Ass on thier butts. **

**Kakashi- PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The Search Of Three Weeks Ended

**TITLE: Already Over?**

**PAIRING: SakuIno breakup/unknown for now**

**SUMMARY: Sakura walks in on Ino- her girlfriend of two years- and the blonde is cheating on her! when they break up, will Sakura live her life like she's always wanted, or is it Already Over?**

**RATING: T**

**AUTHORESS'S NOTE: Alright, here's the second chapter! In this one I'll reveal the man and woman, and other people. O.o why did you all guess Orochimaru? (is confused) the 'Strange hair, Strange eyes' thing was a rather wide clue, I guess...and the song was "Already Over" by Red. (sweatdrop) sorries!...at least I thought it was...anywho, this chapter will be good, I promise. and if you're wondering who Usui is, you'll either have to wait, or read some of my other longer fanfictions. (sweatdrops) sorries.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own straight A's, so tell me HOW I could own Naruto? XD exactly. So, I DON'T OWN.**

* * *

Green eyes peered over the expanse of rain-washed land, and sighed. 'where is it?' she wondered, then she looked to the village she was by. _'Hmm...'_

_**'Saku-chan... come on, it's the next best bet.'**_ Inner commented. _**'he's either there or somewhere else, otherwise they would've been at another base.'**_

Usui nodded. _'Hai.'_

Sakura sighed, and then hopped off the ledge she had been standing on, ignoring the mud that splashed onto her pants.

Three weeks. she had been searching for them, for three whole weeks now. she had tried to go back into Konoha to explain to Naruto, but she had found him crying over her supposed grave. her face twisted into anger.

_'they think I'm dead! oh, sure, weak little pathetic Haruno Sakura couldn't protect herself for a few measly weeks, now could she?!'_ she instantly crushed a part of the cliff in her fist, calming down._ '...forget it. if they think I'm dead, it's one less thing to worry about.'_

the two other entities residing in her head nodded, and then she kept on walking, the mud under her feet squelching with each step. she walked into the village without a second glance, spare one or two for her hair, and she walked past many yelling vendors. It seems that everyone was rather used to the rainy weather. she walked past an alleyway, when a man with a snarl on his features stepped in front of her.

"Hey _sweetie_!" he grinned with his moldy, black teeth making her nearly shudder in digust in plain view. "how about I pay you fifty Ryo and _we_ go back to my place for some--" he stopped as blood gurgled past his vocal chords, his windpipe now tatters thanks to the medically trained chakra Sakura used.

"shut the_ hell_ up." she glared coldly down at him, and he then fell from her grasp, dead.

a few people cheered for her but then went back to thier daily work. she smiled faintly. it seems that bag of scum wasn't well-liked. she looked to a giant pair of doors in a large face of rock, and smirked. that was it. she strolled to the doors and gave three knocks.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

they gave resounding shounds, an she could hear someone's sandals clicking on the floor inside the cave, and then a door opened.

"Hello?" a black-haired head came out, with red eyes gleaming. "who is it? state your business."

she sighed. of course, it had to be Uchiha. Uchiha Itachi to be exact. "Hai, of course Uchiha-san. My name is Haruno Sakura. I am here to talk to Pein-sama and Konan-san."

he glared. "No."

she scowled. "I was told long ago to come here, idiot. now let me through, or I can make you suffer." she growled slightly.

"I said no, Haruno."

her eyes turned from the sharp viridian green, into bright purple eyes with snakelike slits. "I _said_," she snarled. "**LET ME THROUGH**."

he stepped back in shock. "Hn. go ahead, Haruno." he said warily, watching the girl as her eyes dulled from the purple back into the green.

"Good." she huffed. "I've been searhing for three damned weeks..." she muttered under her breath, and then brushed past the Uchiha as he closed the door. she went through the deserted hallways, until reaching a black door with a few kanji to represent the leader's room or office.

she knocked twice.

"come in!" two voices came out at the same time. a female and male's, to be exact.

so, she opened the door and gave a tiny smile. "Yo, Uncle. Konan."

the two looked at her, and at once the blue-haired woman was up, and she siezed the girl in a hug. "Sakura-chan! Oh my gosh, are you alright!? you look tired! and skinny! have you been eating well?!" she instantly fussed over the younger girl, who sighed, and hugged her back briefly.

"Hai... I've been eating... I've been sleeping alright too... I'm fine, I guess." she shrugged, and the woman let her go. the man behind the desk stood, and walked around to her.

"Sakura-chan..." he spoke, and her eyes went to his form from the worrying Konan.

"Uncle..." she spoke, and he gave a small smile.

"Sakura-chan... Why have you come?" he asked. "I thought you wanted to stay in Konoha, for your special person..." his eyes held a bit of confusion. "oh! how about we talk over tea?" he suggested, and the two women nodded. the kettle of tea put on the stove in the room was nearly done, and so they all sat down.

"Well... I'm currently an ANBU Black Ops. Field Medic and Interrogator... but..." her eyes saddened. "I left because my special person broke my heart. I was going to ask Tsunade-sama if I could marry her the very next day, but..." she started, but Konan gaped.

"HER?! Sakura-chan, are you a...a-!?" she gasped out, flipping her lid about Sakura's preference.

"I'm bisexual, Konan. it isn't a big deal, alright! I fell in love, and all that matters is that she broke my heart... anywho, that was my last prominent bond, and so I left without saying goodbye. I went back to check on what they thought my status was,a nd I found my best friend Naruto crying by my 'grave'... so it won't be a problem unless they find out I'm alive." she shrugged. "I...I came to become a part of Akatsuki, now that my loyalty now no longer lies with Konoha."

he nodded. "I see. you finally came ot take your spot in Akatsuki? well your Medic abilities and other skills will be a fine addition to our Organization." he gave a tiny smile as he sipped his tea, and she gave a smile.

"Arigatou Gazimasu, Uncle! I won't be a burden." she placed her hands together and bowed her head, in a sign of thanks.

he nodded. "Your room will be the one closest to the entrance, Konan will show you there, and since you effectively equal three fighters due to Inner and Usui, you won't have a partner. except on missions. your cloak and ring will be in your room." he gave a smile and ruffled her bangs. "Be careful, Sakura-chan.. I don't want to lose you all over again...like when you stayed in Konoha." his eyes saddened slightly.

"I know, Uncle." she sighed sadly.

"and call me Pein, if you want..."

"Arigatou, Pein." she smiled, then stood and gave a wave as she and Konan walked out the door. Konan led her to her rom, and gave her a quick hug.

"I'll swing by later to tell you when lunch is, 'Kay?" she winked, then she was walking down the hallway, and gone in a second.

the girl sighed as she felt her hair, and it was greasy, muddy, and knotted. her face felt grime-covered. her body felt..._gross_.

she looked at her bed, and saw her ring that Pein had promised to her, with the kanji 'Kitsune' on it. the cloak was one of obviously one of Konan's spares, due to the fact that it was a female one. she looked to where she knew the bathroom was.

_'Hmm...I do need a shower...'_ she inwardly grinned, and then went into the shower, stripping herself as she went along, and turned on the water to steaming hot, and smiled at the shampoo and conditioner that was there. not to mention the bodywash! she scrubbed herself and shaved- she really, REALLY needed it- and then dried off with a hum of her chakra after a long fourty-five minutes.

she dressed in a clean version of her outfit she had left Konoha in, and looked to the cloak. she knew the members really didn't wear them around the base much, but still...she missed the comfort of the cloaks. she'd worn one long ago, when she lived here, and it was the most comfortable and warm thing to wear ever. she slipped on her ring, and then went to the mirror by the small closet, and applied a bit of mascara, and then looked at her chipped black nail polish, and sighed. she really didn't want to re-do them, so she'd leave them.

she let her hair go down, since it was still short, it spiked a bit, and she put her scratched Hitiate in it's usual spot. her eyes looked so...unhappy, and thier usual spark of happiness and cheer was missing. no wonder. her heart had been broken.

the aformentioned item clenched in pain, and she grasped the spot. "right, no thinking about that." she murmured, then there was a knock on the door.

"Sakura! it's time for dinner!" Konan said cheerily, and the pinkette exited the room, locking the door with a key.

"alright, Konan." she tilted her head slightly, and then they were off. Sakura could've found the way to the place herself, but Konan realized that the time must have changed. it had.

So, they got there soon, and Sakura entered after Konan, hidden partially by the taller woman's frame.

"who the _hell_ is that?" Hidan asked, tilting his head to try and get a better look at the pinkette.

"..." Itachi was silent.

"Oh. it's you." the resurected Sasori toned flatly.

"Aa, welcome to Dinner." Pein shrugged, then went back to eating his ramen.

Konan pointed her to a seat between a blonde-haired man and a hooded man, and she sat there, her face blank.

Pein raised a piercinged eyebrow at her. "introduce yourself." he spoke, and she sighed. "name, Rank, Status in your old village, and why you are here."

"Haruno Sakura. ANBU Black Ops Field Medic. Status in Konohagakure no Sato; supposedly Deseaced. to become an Akatsuki member, now that my loyalty now no longer lies with the Leaf." she spoke evenly, and the rest whispered.

"How the _fuck_ do they think you're _dead_?" the violet-eyed man sneered.

she shrugged. "Oh, I went missing for a week or so without a trace, went back to check on what my status was, and found my comrade crying over my 'Grave'."

Pein nodded. "and she'll be of use because she was a student under the fifth Hokage, and she has surpassed the Sanin, student of Hatake Kakashi, and is proclaimed dead, which will work in our favour."

she nodded. "Hai."

Konan smiled and patted her head before she went to her seat. "Sakura here has known us for a very long time."

the rosette Akatsuki nodded. "ever since I was three..."

the Leader nodded. "she's also the last of the Haruno."

Sakura nodded once more, and then her stomach gurgled. "oh...I haven't eaten for two days..." she whispered, and then grabbed a bowl of ramen- chicken to be exact, and then ate it with a ravenous hunger that she had obviously just remembered.

After Dinner, they all went into the large living room, and were all sprawled out in either armchairs or couches.

everyone stared at the Haruno, until Hidan smirked.

"Hey Sakura! don'tcha want some of _this_?" he guestured to his bare chest.

she shook her head. "no, you dolt. you're not..._curvy_ enough for my tastes. _or_ someone I know." she smirked, as his jaw dropped.

"what are you, a fucking lesbian?!" he shouted, and she laughed.

"Oh, I've had a few girlfriends, but I've had a few boyfriends as well." she winked, then sobered. "It doesn't seem worth it anymore..." she muttered under her breath, as she crossed her arms and leaned back on the couch, her dark mood making the two others- a guy showing barely any skin and Itachi- scoot slightly away from the angsty girl.

"Sakura-chan? are you alright?" Konan asked, and the girl sighed.

"just...don't ask." she murmured darkly, and then went back to her thoughts.

_**'CHA! They shouldn't ask about it at ALL!'**_ Inner screamed out.

_'Exactly. that hurt my Kit deeply...Saku-chan...are you alright?'_ Usui toned motherly.

_'I'm fine, Usui-chan.'_ Outer sighed.

Zetsu stared at the space above Sakura's head. "Sakura-san... **_what were those two_**?" he asked, his two voices responding.

her back bolted straight, and her eyes widened slightly and held a spark of caution. "what do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"that black and white thing and the fox-thing that appeared above your head. what the hell were they?" he responded, and everyone was watching.

her eyes sparked in realization. "Schizophrentic, correct?" he nodded. "Well, the black and white version of me was Inner Sakura. the other one was...Usui."

"what?" the white side asked.

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed. "she's a Jinchuuriki! of the ten-tailed demon kitsune!"

in a few mere seconds everyone had a kunai at her throat.

"Pein!" she whispered. "tell them about it, or I might not live, the pressure on my jugular vein is increasing, thanks to a kunai."

he nodded. "Stand down." he ordered, and they hesitated. "I said, STAND DOWN." he said with an edge to his deep voice, and they all withdrew thier kunai.

Sakura sighed and rubbed the slice on her neck, healing it with a quick wipe of purply demonic chakra, thanks to Usui. "Phew. that was a close one..." she murmured.

Pein sighed. "Sakura 's a Jinchuuriki, but her Bijuu cannot be used for anything, now that the Statue has been destroyed." they all had regretful looks in thier eyes. that was true. "Also, Usui has chosen Sakura as her container. she's more or less the secret demon of the Haruno."

Sakura nodded. "Hai. Inner was within me when I was born."

he nodded to that. "ever since we've known each other, we've helped each other out. I helped her control Usui and Inner, sealed them, and gave her a home, while she gave me someone I could call family and someone for Konan to help."

the rosette nodded. "Hai." she saddened. "Ever since Usui killed my abusive clan, I have accepted Pein as my uncle, and he accepts me as his niece. even though not by blood, it might as well have been."

Itachi's eyes glimmered. "Still. you are a Jinchuuriki."

she sighed. "I can't help that any more than why I left. Pein-sama, may I please retire for the evening?" her eyes looked so...dead. Pein winced, and then nodded.

"Hai...Sakura-chan, be careful..."

she nodded and sent him a fake plasticy smile that made Sasori twitch. "I will try not to have a nightmare, Uncle. Arigatou Gazimasu. Oyasami-nasai, Minna-san." she then walked off, down the hallway. she didn't need thier pity, or thier jeers either, so she just went back to her room, to have a restless night of trying to sleep.

"Pein..." Konan whispered, then put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, Konan." he whispered back, and then everyone went silently back to thier rooms for the night.

* * *

**K.L.K- damn I wrote more than I though I would.**

**Sakura- (swirly eyed) daaaaaaaaaamn. if only you wrote this much usually...**

**K.L.K- So, there's still the character death coming. (bursts into laughter) I can't believe you guessed OROCHIMARU! (laughs) what? jeeze, you guys were WAY off! (stops laughing) ahah. So, you guys will have to guess who I will kill off later. (grins) you'll NEVER guess, I bet. and you can even guess who the killer will be, Mm-kay~?**

**Sasori- Hmm... Sakura-san will have to open up sooner or later to someone, right?**

**K.L.K- yuuuuup!**

**Sasori- who will it be?**

**K.L.K- Seeeeeeeeeeeeeecreeeeeeeeet.**

**Sasori- damn.**

**K.L.K- yup, so REVIEW please! (holds out brownies) one per review! (pouts) one batch equals twelve brownies and I only had one box of mix. SO ONEGAI, REVIEW MINNA-SAN! ARIGATOU GAZIMASU! (bows)**


	3. Jashin? A Nightmare? HiroshiOniichan?

**TITLE: Already Over?**

**PAIRING: SakuIno breakup/unknown for now**

**SUMMARY: Sakura walks in on Ino- her girlfriend of two years- and the blonde is cheating on her! when they break up, will Sakura live her life like she's always wanted, or is it Already Over? -NO FLAMERS!!!!-**

**RATING: T**

**AUTHORESS'S NOTE: I seem to have collected a group of Anti-K.L.K fans. Eek. I just blocked one, and now they're all "WE HATE YOU!" and all that! all because I wrote a ANTI-SasuSaku! Sheesh! I gotta go delete more of the hate-reviews... this is NOT a thing I enjoy. I positively LOATHE having to do this to them, but...I will not tolerate anything like this. And I hope they don't somehow get hundreds of people, or even ten, to spam my stories. that would just set me off the edge and I wouldn't get back on for a month, so I wouldn't become as lowly as they have. I am sorry, for them, that they seem to have not even read my stories or tried to appreiciate the work and the bottled-up emotions I put into these fanfics, but I suppose this would've happened sooner or later. although I hoped for the latter. Okay, I want to get started on this, since I love this fanfic half to death. not TO death though. that seems like a silly expression to me...ahah...deep thinking whilst typing is great for the sleep-deprived authors and authoress's, ne? and I'll try to scan out the typos that keep reappearing. Since I'm a BETA for someone now... I don't want to set a bad example, ne?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own straight A's, so tell me HOW I could own Naruto? XD exactly. So, I DON'T OWN.**

* * *

Sakura's eyes closed, just as her provided alarm clock beeped as it flashed to life.

"dammit." she cursed. yet another night with no sleep, and yet another swipe of her chakra was needed to hide the purply bruising from the old blood leaking from her capillaries below her tired, nearly soulless eyes.

_'Why do I have to deal with insomnia? haven't we gone through this before?'_ she said tiredly in her mind.

_'Hai, Kit, but I'm afriad I can't help with this. You'll need to adapt, but I and Inner will try to soothe you to sleep, alright?'_ Usui said motheringly.

_**'Hai, Saku-chan! I'll try my best! luuuullabbyyyy, luuuullllaaabbyyyy, luuuulllaaabyyy, sweeeeet kunoooichi...'**_ the inner sang in sweet tones.

'NOT NOW!' the two rounded on her.

_**'Okay, gomen, gomen!'**_ the disgruntled inner self rubbed the back of her head with her eyes closed in an apoligetic smile.

the door rattled in it's frame as someone banged on it loudly. "OI! Bitch! time to get up!" Hidan's voice roared.

she rolled her eyes. "whatever ya bastard! Jeeze, go fuck yourself!" she growled back, instantly in a bad mood. she was sleep-deprived, heartbroken, and just a little angsty still. "And give me a few minutes! Jashin-sama, you're annoying!"

she could feel his pause of shock on the other side of the door. "...you...you know who Jashin-sama is?" he said, disbelieveingly.

"Hai, Hai, some of my clan worshipped him, but not enough to become immortal as you have. I picked up the habit from them." she rolled her eyes as she pulled on her clothing. "I used to have a rosary, but after my clan died I couldn't find it, so I forgot all about it..."

outside the door, the Jashinist was wide-eyed. another person who knew about Jashin! he guessed she wasn't such a bitch after all. maybe he'd even get her to join him in his immortal life!

she rolled her eyes. "I know what you're thinking. and NO. Usui can give me immortality any time I need it, but I'd rather not. Too boring. I'd rather live life in my namesake." she sighed.

he shook his head. "Why? a Cherry Blossom only lives a short life, a brillant one, but then it withers away..."

she shrugged. "I guess I'd rather get everything over with... I'm tired of being in pain. so why shouldn't I just live it out as quick as I can to end the suffering?"

he gaped at the door as he heard the faint sound of her gear going into place. "What happened to you to make you like this? From what I can tell, you were supposedly a happy, normal person! sheesh, what turned you this cold?"

she opened the door and stepped outside it. "I'm not cold. I'm just...empty. I feel almost nothing but pain and loneliness. it cannot be helped, and since I am accostomed to it, I will keep living life this way...since it's how I know how." she finished with her eyes blanked, the pain and hurt masked with her false front.

he looked guiltily at her. "I-I...I'll just go now." he hastily made his exit. she made him uncomfortable, with those pain-filled stares and her obvious emptiness and loneliness, and with him at a loss at what to do to make that dissapear.

she sighed. "I'll just go get breakfast... then go training." she murmured to herself, then quickly made her way silently through the hallways.

she entered the dining room soon enough. she sat at her spot, between the feminine blonde man and the hooded guy with the odd, yellowish eyes. She stayed silent. she didn't want to talk. Hidan avoided her gaze and avoided looking at her. Tch. he needed to get over it, the idiotic immortal.

she twiddled with her thumbs and looked up at the rest of the members, and saw they were all staring at her.

"Sakura-chan, how was your sleep?" Pein asked, breaking the silence the room seemed to be heavily draped in.

she shrugged. "I guess alright..." she put even portions on her plate of toast and eggs, eating in even portions as well. she knew that they were staring at her still.

the minutes passed, and then the others gradually started thier own conversations. Itachi was even talking! sheesh. she was more antisocial than the Uchiha. _Greeeeeeeat_.

"I am going to go train, Mina." she muttered as she stood, pushing in her chair. everyone quieted. "please, do not bother me..."

she left the room without as much as a sound from her heel hitting the tiled flooring.

she walked out to the furthest underground training place, and got into her fighting stance, then concentrated as Inner conjured up some clones, and since Inner would be controlling them, it would be just like a regular battle. Just like always.

When a shadowed person came walking up, hiding in the trees that somehow grew there- a jutsu, perhaps- what he saw was simply terrifying.

a demonicly bloodthirsty, purple-eyed Haruno Sakura would be anything to make less stronger ones than the Akatsuki to run. thought he did flinch a tiny bit when she locked eyes with him after killing the last clone.

"what do you want?" she asked tonelessly as the eyes swirled into her viridian green orbs, and her appearance became less demonic.

"I wanted to ask you what is wrong, Haruno-san. Pein-sama and Konan-sama have had nothing to tell me, and I am worried for the only female besides Konan who has earned my respect." he replied.

"Sasori-san, do not be so formal with me. I have very little worth. And why the hell would you be worrying for the one who killed you?" her rosette eyebrow rose minutely.

"because. you are now a comrade, and as I have said, you have earned my respect. So, please tell me." he said, as he stepped into the light from the overhead flourescant lights, revealing his red hair and dark brown eyes. "I will keep persisting, so you might as well tell me."

she sighed. "let's go to the roof. I find it easier to talk when it is not so uncomfortable."

soon they were sitting on the roof, overlooking the rainy landscape from under the linen awning stretched over the roof's top.

"You want to know why I am like you see me today?" she asked.

"Hai." he nodded. "and I want you to tell me now, because I want to understand you a little better.

she nodded, and they sat down on the concrete there.

"It all started with my family... they were abusive, as you might have heard. I never liked them. One day they went too far and almost killed me, so Usui snapped. and killed them all, no less. So, I have no guilt about that. I am glad my body was used to destroy such scum as those who I share blood with. Then I met Pein and Konan. I was happy, for four years. I'm surprised some of the first members did not recognize me...such as Kakuzu, Kisame...or even Zetsu. Or maybe they did. or maybe they just forgot about me. I don't really care... But this was my first real family, home, and my first happy memories. all I'd known before was pain and lonliness. no friends whatsoever, and everyone had mistreated me for my hair colour and my general bloodline. then, I requested to be dropped off in Konohagakure to go to the academy- and even though I had been taught, and taught well many, many skills- I wanted to become a official Kunoichi. perhaps grow to be a regular kunoichi. But when I got there, it was even more pain and suffering. Bullies, if you must know. I didn't have a friend until..." her breath caught in her throat. "...Ino..." she hesitated saying her name out loud, the wounds on her heart still bleeding, fresh, and painful.

he looked at her. "Ino?" he questioned.

"Hai. Yamanaka Ino." she nodded.

"what is it about this...person...that you feel so strongly about?" he asked, curiously. almost like a little kid.

"Well...she was my first everything...my first friend, my first best friend, my first kiss...my first time...my first time being truly in love..." she smiled at the warm memories, but her heart constricted in pain, and she grunted in pain as she furrowed her brow and clenched a fist above the spot.

"Haruno-san? what is happening?" he asked.

she sighed. "my heart is hurting...because of something Ino did..."

he nodded. "please, go on...I wish to know more about her."

she nodded. "Well, throughout the years, we became more and more in love. two or so years ago...we professed it for each other... everything was great, until our two-year anniversary. I had felt her distance for some time, and when I had gone into her room to give her flowers and take her on her dream date- she was in bed, with a man that was not familiar to me. the flowers I guess were destroyed by my chakra... and then the worst thing ever happened."

he tilted his head. "what?"

she looked at him. "she said she loved him...and...and that she couldn't be with me anymore. I left there, and went straight to my apartment, packed up my things and got dressed in my akatsuki outfit, and then left without a note or anything to tell of my dissapearance. it's also a reason why they think I'm dead. but I couldn't bear to live there anymore...having to live with the pain of a broken heart, in the place that smelled of the very one who broke it isn't a great idea..." she closed her eyes. "I searched all of the bases, and after three weeks, I came here... so there's my story. I have only a few ties with my village, and those are severed, now that they have labeled me deceased." she finished, and opened her eyes, to look at him once more.

he tilted his head. "I want to help you." he all of a sudden blurted out after a period of silence.

"Nani? why would you want to help me?" he eyes dimmed. "why not a person who you could help quickly and then they'd have worth. I'm simply too broken to even fix anymore."

he shook his head. "Art is eternal. but I want to help you, to soothe the pain you must feel... to heal the woulds caused by that Ino girl, to help you feel things again, as I cannot."

she gave him a tiny, but fake smile. "I have opened up to you. but I simply am numb anymore. I feel nothing...and the prospect at feeling again scares me the tiniest bit. after a long time of nothing but pain, you start to find it familiar."

he shook his head as he stood. "then let's make it the emotion or feeling you feel the least." he looked down at her, in his now human body, as he extended his hand for her to take. "come. we can go to the living room and talk more or just hang out there..."

she got up using his hand- always the polite person- and nodded. "sure..." she strolled with him to the living room, and wasn't pleased to see at least three of the other members there. So, in essence, she would try to be as invisible as possible.

...she was doomed.

"Hello Pinkie-chan! how are you? why are you with Sasori-sempai?" Tobi asked hyperly.

"training." she muttered. "and call me Sakura, if you want."

he got a chibi blush on the outside of his mask. "Okay, Sakura-sempai!"

she stared at him. "just...keep using pinkie-chan." she sweatdropped, as she padded over to the couch and sat down, twiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"Sakura-san... why do you look downtrodden?" Itachi asked curiously.

her eyes hardened into emeralds and locked with his ruby ones fearlessly. "It is part of my past. I would rather forget it. do _not_ ask me about it again." she growled slightly. her eyes flashed purple, and everyone in the room widened thier eyes.

remembering her ferocious nature at the door the day before, he nodded silently then took a seat far away from the rosette Akatsuki.

she sighed. "I apologize for my outburst." she stood, and started to make her way to the hallway, in the direction of her room. "...do not bother me...please." with those toneless words, she quickly dissapeared down the hallway.

_'I want to solve the mystery that is you, Haruno Sakura... to heal those wounds and make you smile once more, with true happiness...'_ Sasori silently vowed inside his mind, as he walked to his room as well. He needed to think.

Within the Blossom's room, a very distressed and empty-feeling Haruno sprawled on her bed, staring up at the cieling. _'why do I feel so empty? everytime I try to summon my tears, I cannot let them fall...even when I am completely alone. what has happened to me? I know heartbreak is powerful but...could I really be fully broken? my heart shattered, as it feels? grah...this is confusing, and yet at the same time...I cannot bring myself to care.'_ he eyes closed, and her breathing evened out as she finally went to a restful sleep, as she had needed for quite some time.

Unfortunately, due to the mere horrific events and the things that had happened to her recently, she'd been experiencing some nasty nightmares...some of which that she knew could become a reality. and some of which caused her control to loosen quite a bit on Usui and her demonic blood. But, that doesn't mean much. she was more in control of herself than many could boast untruthfully.

That's the way she had lived, though. she didn't sleep alot when she was littler, due to her fear of losing control. She'd always been exhausted, barely keeping up with her grades and struggling with the bullies, she had let her hair grow longer, having no time nor energy to cut it.

So, to her nightmare...hopefully, somebody will wake her before it gets too bad.

_**0o0-THE DREAM...-0o0**_

_pink hair whipped around the small girl's head as her pupils dialated. she knew this place. The arua of it was pure evil and anguish, a place where her suffering only increased tenfold. the Haruno household._

_She had heard thier whispers for so long, about this very day. this very time. She knew this could not be an aid for her survival, so it must be threatening it._

'let me out, kit...let me out...'_ the motherly demon whispered to her from the depths of her mind._

'I cannot.'_ she frowned._ 'to do so would be against all I stand for. Gomen, Usui.'

_lightning flashed in the sky as the rain started to pour down on the small girl in buckets, and she raised her pale, innocent face to the sky to look up at the grey clouds. her hand clutched her jashinist rosary, as the lightning flashed again, rumbling with thunder a seond later._

_"In the rain, nobody can see you cry..." she whispered, but the tears wouldn't come. She knew, no matter how hard she would try, that they wouldn't come. she was a numb husk of a young girl. the little three year old was quite advanced- considering the clan she was from, this was not a humongous surprise in the least- but the progress she had made worried and terrified the other Haruno, who had loathed her since they knew Usui resided within her._

_So, in essence, ever since she had first shown those bright purple eyes...after her first birthday._

_the little girl shook her head. this was not to time, nor place to slip into memories and the like. her hair was sopping wet, and it stuck closer to her head as she shook it, the strands flying everywhere and spraying water on the rainy landscape. it had been raining for a long time now... she remembered the sunshine only just barely... she shook her head once more and entered the house, looking around at the shadowy hall, wondering where everyone was._

_"Gotcha, you demon girl!" a teenage Haruno boy yelled as he captured her in a fishing net, and entangled in the net were little charms that burned Sakura's bare skin._

_"O-Ow! Itaii! what are you doing, Hiroshi?" she whispered with her viridian eyes open wide. her own brother? how...how could he!? he always had treated her better than the rest! why now, did her only confident do this to her? "w-why...?"_

_"because. Otousama promised me that I would be next in line if I did this." his greyish green eyes flew to her scared viridian ones._

_she gasped, and her hands tightened into little fists, her flesh smoking slightly from the charms scattered throughout the net, rubbing against the burn marks from before as they walked down the hallway, with her dangling from the one-handed grip of Hiroshi, being as strong as he was. "That's breaking tradition! the females rule the Haruno clan!" she growled. the clan had been peaceful ever since that had happened, in the last century. her necklace was the only soothing feeling on her pained body, and she knew that Jashin was extending some of his pity to her. somehow...and someway._

_"Oh well! Otousama has taken control of the clan! Okaasama conceeded to him earlier this day!" he shot back._

_"by her own will," the tiny rosette started. "or was she forced?"_

_her older brother stayed silent._

_"that's right. you helped break her spirit, didn't you, Aniki?" she used his true title to really get into his head. "Poor Okaasama...she can't even trust her own blood and flesh that she birthed." she sighed and rested- with some difficulty- her head on her hand. "I wonder if she'll still be sane in a week? or will she slowly starve herself, and wither away? Or perhaps she'll escape to Yukigakure to die in her homeland. Oh, choices, choices..." the little girl licked her lips, smirking. "Or maybe she'll just slit her wrists or neck, just to end it? Oh, the glorious blood will fly up from her severed veins and splatter the walls and drip from the cieling onto her mutilated and broken body, as her handclutches her sillvery hair one last time as those pretty sapphire eyes shut for the last time, as those ruby-red lips whisper, 'Oh, if only Hiroshi had helped me, I would be alive.' and then her heartbeat would slow--"_

_"SHUT UP!" he yelled. "just..." he trembled all over, paling at the mere image of his mother's death. "s-shut up, Imouto. s-she's fine... the Haruno will live better now, with the males in thier true place as alpha!"_

_"But," she interjected. "Will that keep the branch members' hate at bay? Will it keep the peace? will it help the Haruno to become stronger? No. it will be the death of all Haruno. the Males will take all the females, thus destroying our precious jutsus and built-in adaptions! the males can overpower us, but we are the true power of the Haruno." she spoke unwaveringly, and then her head was smashed into several of the charms and she winced as they burnt her skin. Her brother had struck her. "O-Oniichan..." she whispered._

_the rest of the walk was in silence. they went to a room, where there was a larger charm in the shape of a aztecian medallion- a larger one of the ones she found entwined on the net- and she gritted her fangish teeth as she noticed the chains and restrains all across the large medallion, ready for a small girl....her._

_She knew this day would come, when they would try to kill her. she was unafraid of what was to come. if she died, she died. if she lived, she'd just get killed off later in life. either ended in death._

_she turned her cool eyes to the man in the white robes, now with the Haruno Leader's Katana strapped to his waist._

_"You will die, Demon Girl." he hissed as he walked up to her, and ripped the rosary from her neck, throwing it into the corner to be forgotten, the full effect of the burning charms and pain hitting the small girl's miind all at once. her eyes watered slightly from the pain. _

_she didn't say anything. she just looked into his yellow eyes that were half hidden by ragged red hair. hateful eyes. cold eyes. eyes of a murderer, wife beater, and abuser of the small, and defenseless._

_eyes of someone who deserved to die._

_she was ripped from the net, then slammed down on the medallion resting on the wooden floor. "I-Itai!" she gasped, the metal burning her arms, legs, and the back of her neck as stars danced in her eyes from the sudden loss of air. her body spasmed as a few smoke tendrils rose from her reddened skin. Usui worked hard to try and heal, but couldn't keep up with the gigantic medallions' effect._

_Sakura's father, Kirosho, stood and chanted some old, lost tongue, and the pinkette screamed in pain, the high-pitched sound rising to match the level of the chanting._

_all of a sudden her eyes glowed crimson purple, and her canines lengthened to be as long as a large wolf's. her nails grew, and with a flash of purple chakra, swiped through the chains._

_the man's eyes widened. "no! n-no! this is impossible! NOOOO!" with that, his head was chopped off._

_Sakura's body grinned as a black tail and black ears sprouted from her head and tailbone. "who's next?" she asked as she flexed her claws that were dripping with acidic poison._

_after the last head had rolled- her brothers'- she fell to her knees. Usui was exhausted. she slunk back to her dark abode deep in Sakura's mind, soothing the girl's injuries with a tiny bit of her chakra, then passed out on the hard floor as she needed to rest._

_Sakura's eyes wandered around the room. "huh." she kicked aside her brothers' head. he was dead. they were all corpses. meaningless husks of what had once been her family. Oh well. they attoned for thier crimes._

_she wobbled outside, tired and sore beyond belief. she combed her bloodied fingers with bits of flesh and hair in the nails through her blood-spattered hair, bits of bone caught in the tangle, as she had crushed bone along with flesh._

_her white yukata was now ruined, her sandals now missing from her feet._

_she collapsed in a puddle right outside the house, right where she'd been standing. she grasped for her rosary, only to remember that it was gone. forever. gone._

_"In the rain...nobody can see you cry." she whispered again, breaking the silence filled with only the rain hitting the ground. she felt the muddy water underneath her hands and knees, and knew that she'd need to shed this yukata soon- or risk some sort of infection._

_she moved her viridian orbs up to the grey sky. "the rain...the sky can cry...so why can't one that deserves to...like me...also cry?" she murmured._

_she sat there for who-knows-how long, and then her eyes- which were still turned towards the sky- swivled towards the noise silently. a man with orange hair and piercings came walking up, his grey ringed eyes looking at her._

_she silently reached her arms out. she knew this man wasn't hostile. he was only a teenager. albeit a older one, but he was a teenager. not a hateful adult._

_"Konan...could you come here?" the man called out to a woman, and she came over, trekking through the mud with her blue hair and icy blue eyes looking at the child._

_Sakura reached out her arms again. she stayed silent. she was running on instinct right now._

_Konan stepped towards her, and picked her up carefully. "Pein, she has wounds. burn wounds. she's covered in blood." her eyes looked toward the house, and Sakura nodded._

_the orange-haired man walked into the house._

_for five minutes there was nothing but Konan's reassuring whispers to the small child._

_then the piercinged Fuuma walked out. he smiled at Sakura, and ruffled her bloody, tangled hair. "she's coming with us."_

_Konan looked to the small girl. "can you speak? what's your name, Onna?"_

_Sakura looked between the two. "I-I'm Haruno Sakura. The survivor of the Haruno, and also it's just executioner."_

_Pein looked at the girl. "can you tell us your story?"_

_so she did._

_**0o0-END OF DREAM-0o0**_

Green eyes flew open and she shot up in her bed, the sheets dampened. her eyes closed. she grasped the place where her rosary she had as a comfort item used to be.

then she murmured the only one from her family of which she had ever felt any more than numbness for. the only reason she'd survived for so long. "Hiroshi-Oniichan."

* * *

**K.L.K- DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!**

**Sakura- too true.**

**K.L.K- sorry for the update being RIDICULOUSLY late, but I'm BETA-ing now, for Mistress Solace, trying to get my homework done, my teeth now hurt- damn dentists' office!- I finished watching Karin (AKA Chibi Vampire), I'm trying to finish School Rumble this week, catch up on all the Naruto's I've missed- ALOT of them!- and trying to update things.**

**Hinata- G-gah. K.L.K-san, a-are you a-alright?**

**K.L.K- Hai, cutie!**

**Hinata- (blushes, then passes out)**

**Naruto- GAH! Hinata-chan! (catches her and tries to revive her)**

**K.L.K- Ahahah, poor Hina-chan...**

**Kakashi- now, please review.**

**K.L.K- ITAIII! (stands startled like Karin does) WTFH?! where the hell did you come from!?**

**Kakashi- my room...(points to his room)**

**K.L.K- (sweatdrops) Oh...right...**

**Sakura- well, Please review!**


End file.
